


Date Night

by Laureesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laureesa/pseuds/Laureesa
Summary: Everyone's stressed, someone snapped, tears happen.Or...Virgil is anxious and becomes overbearing, Roman gets irritated and snaps at him. Virgil doesn't take it well.
Relationships: The Sides & The Sides (Sanders Sides)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Panic attack warning, don't read if it'll trigger you. 
> 
> Please review, it's appreciated!!!

Thomas has a date coming up, a date with Joan. Everyone is excited, but they're nervous too, and Virgil is working overtime. 

Everyone is suggesting one idea after the other, and they're all great ideas, they really are, but Virgil can't help but see the possible dangers in them. So he states everything that could go wrong with every idea, and it's putting everyone on edge. 

"Ooh, what about a picnic while watching the sunset? It'd be quite a beauty kiddo." Patton suggested.

"Yeah, until it gets dark, and the bugs come out, or some stranger tries to talk to you. All the dogs around that'll be interrupting you every five seconds, sounds great." Virgil replied sarcastically.

"Okay then, Sad Sally. What about a romantic evening in town, or a movie?"

"What would you even do in town? And how do you know Joan evens likes the same movies?"

A distressed noise came from Thomas. He was clearly beginning to get worried, guilt twisted it's way into virgil's gut, he didn't mean to do this. It was his instinct, and he hated it. 

"He could simply ask Joan what movies they like, and there are many restaurants and shopping districts in town, Virgil."

"Yeah, but why would Joan want to walk around a shopping centre for hours?" Virgil's retort was automatic, no matter how hard he tried to stop it, it just came out. And that seemed to be the final straw for Roman, who was becoming increasingly annoyed. 

"Okay, that's it! Why can't you just leave Thomas to be excited about his date?! Do you have to constantly ruin everything for him?!" Virgil gawked at Roman, even when frustrated, he never snapped at him. They all loved each other very much, so if Virgil was getting unbearable they would usually comfort him. Not yell at him. 

"Roman, I do not think that yelling will get to a sufficient conclusion."

"No! He can't just shoot everything down! Virgil has to realise how hard we're trying right now! Can he not just shut up for once!"

"Now come on Love, that isn't nice. Virgil doesn't mean to, he's just do-"

"Doing what, Patton?! Being a pest?! Butting in where he's not needed?!"

Virgil could feel his breathing speed up, he wasn't needed, he was bothersome, a pest, they didn't want him there, why would they?

"It's Virgil's instinct, Roman." Thomas tried quietly. 

"Well right now, his so called instict isn't needed! He's just being a bother! Honestly sometimes I just wish he would disappear!"

There were gasps around the room and Roman slapped his hand over his mouth. "Roman!" Patton squeaked.

Virgil just stood there in shock, Roman wanted him to disappear? Roman wanted him to disappear. He wasn't needed, he was a bother who should just leave. He wasn't needed, he was never needed. Without realising it, Virgil had sped his breathing up tenfold. And before he could stop it, a sob had escaped his mouth. He couldn't breathe! He couldn't breathe! The world became a blur, he couldn't see, and he couldn't breathe. 

Heads whipped towards Virgil with widening eyes. As they saw him struggling to breathe, and balling his eyes out Roman, Logan, and Patton all rushed over. 

"Oh Virgil, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it I swear!"

But Virgil didn't seem to hear him, he was gasping now, his breathing much too fast to be healthy. Crying even harder, the world around him seemed to fade out. He could feel hands on him, hear voices talking to him, he could see blurred figures moving beside him. Then he realised someone was repeating something, over and over again, as if it were a mantra. He looked over to see white and red. Roman. 

"I'm so sorry, love. I didn't mean it, you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. I love you, more than life itself."

There were murmurs of agreement behind and in front of him. He started to calm down, and slowly, he started to be able to breathe again. As he glanced towards his boyfriends, he saw them smiling softly at him. He looked at Roman, love, sorrow, worry, and guilt danced through his eyes. 

Guilt? But why would he- oh. Oh. That's right, Roman didn't need him, he wanted him to disappear. His breathing speed up again. The tears came faster. Until he couldn't breathe or see again. 

He could hear panicked voices talking to him. But he couldn't make out the words. He cried, he cried so much. Until he could barely get in any air at all, until he couldn't see at all. He felt himself being shifted. And then there was a loud, constant, comforting thumping. He could hear deep, even breaths, and eventually he calmed down again. 

As he came back to awareness, be realised he was in Roman's lap, his head over Roman's heart. He looked to the left, he saw Patton, rubbing his hand through his hair in a familiar gesture. In front of him, Logan was squeezing his hands reassuringly, bringing him back to earth. Then he began to hear again and realised Roman was exaggerating his breathing for him. 

"Virgil, I am so sorry. I never should have said that, and I don't believe it. I was just mad at the time, but that's no excuse. I love you so much, more than the planet itself."

Virgil sniffled, then replied. "I love you too, Roman."

"You are much more than adequate, Virgil." Logan added. 

"Yeah, you are the neatest, dark, strange boyfriend ever!"

"Thanks guys, I love you all."

"Love you too." They all said in unison, earning a giggle from Patton. 

They got up and decided that it didn't matter where the date was, and that if Joan was the right person for Thomas, they wouldn't care. 

Later that night, while Joan and Thomas were on their date. The signs could be found in dream quarters, watching The Nightmare Before Christmas, on the couch. Logan and Patton lay on the floor on their stomachs, Roman sat sideways, cross-legged on the end of the couch, and Virgil, well he was asleep, his head in Roman's lap, the rest of his body sprawled over the couch with a blanket over him. None of them minded, in fact most if them weren't even watching the movie, they were looking at Virgil, his peaceful features, looking so calm and relaxed. 

And all of them were perfectly content how they were.


End file.
